


Day 2: Thunder

by Magpie_Crow



Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Borrowers Fusion, Borrower Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Borrower Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Fictober 2020, G/T, Gen, Parental Anxceit, kid!Janus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: Virgil is pretty surprised to find a mouse-man singing a lullaby to his son.He's even more surprised to find out there are more of him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946062
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	Day 2: Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> I just really liked Infinitesimal by callboxcat and I had to write a borrower type fic.

The sound of rain woke him. Virgil lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering _why_ the rain had woken him up, when a flash of lighting illuminated the room.

That’s right! Janus!

He shot out of bed and made his way out of the room, just as a distant rumble echoed through the sky outside. Crap. He was too late. Janus would wake up alone and be scared, and Virgil would have a hard time getting the boy back to sleep. 

He opened Janus’ door quietly, and was shocked by the scene that greeted his eyes. Instead of his son, curled up and crying because of the sounds outside, there was his son, sleeping peacefully.

And, all the more shocking, there was a tiny pale man standing on the pillow by Janus’ face, caressing his cheek gently and singing a lullaby Virgil hadn’t ever heard before in a high, clear voice.

_”I have a little sailboat, and I’m going to sea,  
I’ll follow all the seagulls, till there’s no one else but me,  
I’ll sail into the sun till I run out of room,  
Then I’ll turn about my sailboat and I’ll sail back to you.”_

Virgil watched the strange scene for a moment, until another flash lit up the room. The little man looked up, saw Virgil, and scampered away.

“Wait!” Virgil called in a low voice, but the little man didn’t listen, and Virgil just caught a glimpse of a tail as the little man slipped underneath the headboard and vanished. “Uh. Thank you?”

He didn’t know if the little man heard him. 

The dark clouds overhead rumbled, and Janus started to wake up. 

~~

Virgil didn’t see the mouse-man again, but he started leaving little bottle caps full of food out for him. Them. They hadn’t looked like a she, but Virgil was the last person to misgender someone, even on accident. 

Janus thought the bottle-caps of food were great fun.

“Are we leaving food out for the fairies again tonight?”

Logan, Virgil’s best friend and former roommate, looked askance at Virgil when Janus asked the question.

Virgil blushed. 

“I figured it would be fun to try an old superstition. Just for a little while. You know, people used to leave stuff out for brownies all the time!”

“You have never been superstitious, Virgil.” Logan looked very suspicious of him, but Virgil couldn’t tell him about the mouse-man. “You are going to attract mice, or something similar.”

“Maybe fairies are like mice? With tails?”

Logan looked _very_ suspicious. 

“Have you seen something?”

“No! No, nothing. Nothing at all. Just. Having a little fun! That’s all. So, how about this weather?”

His friend allowed him the subject change, but Virgil noticed the strange looks he got from Logan. 

Oh well.

~~

He didn’t see the mouse-person again, but he began seeing evidence of them. Tiny footprints in some scattered flour, some nuts taken out of the capfuls of food, small things like that.

And then the things began to escalate. 

Janus woke up one day with his dark curls in tiny, perfect cornrows. Virgil wondered how the pale mouse-person learned how to do cornrows, but he didn’t think he’d be able to ask.

Another morning, there were small, immaculate lip prints all over the pale splotch of skin on Janus’ cheek, the splotch he hated the most. 

The color of the lip prints was suspiciously like the lipstick Virgil had purchased and then lost. Oh well, he hadn’t like the color on himself anyways. It was too red. 

One night, on movie night, there was a patter of tiny feet from inside the wall as the Disney theme started playing.

Virgil didn’t start putting more Disney on for any reason. Both he and Janus liked Disney, that’s all. 

~~

One Sunday morning, Virgil jumped and absolutely did _not_ scream when he saw the little person by the coffee machine. 

He steadied himself, and the little person watched. 

“Uh. Hello?”

“Greetings! I am Roman, prince of the borrowers! I have a quest for you, should you endeavor to take it on!”

Virgil took a moment to inspect the little fellow, and was quite surprised to find that they were obviously albino, with paper-white skin and bright red eyes. 

“Ah, a quest?”

“Indeed!” The mouse-person waved a sewing needle imperiously. “When you left your last abode, my brother and I were separated when we each fell into separate boxes! I had hoped that the boxes would both end up in the same place, but nay! My brother has yet to resurface. Would you be so kind as to investigate?”

Virgil shrugged. “I guess I can try? I don’t know where your brother might have ended up, though.”

The little person looked downtrodden. 

“But I’ll do what I can, I promise! Do you want to join us for dinner? Oh! And before I forget, what are your pronouns?”

Roman smiled up at him. “He/him, thank you. I would be more than happy to join you for dinner. I must thank you for the offerings you’ve been leaving for me, they make my life much less perilous.”

Virgil smiled too. “Well, you’re always welcome to join us for a meal, or even just ask me for a snack. I don’t mind.”

Roman bowed, and Virgil could imagine this being an interesting relationship.

~~

Janus _loved_ Roman. The two of them were thick as thieves the moment they were introduced. Virgil often found Roman playing the counterpoint hero to Janus’ preferred role as the Snake King. 

It was nice to have someone else to spend time with Janus, even though Virgil did work from home. He didn’t have much time to spend with his son during the day, and he hated the idea of sending the boy off to daycare. 

Roman was a very welcome addition to the household.

~~

_“Virgil?”_

“Yeah, L? What’s up?” Virgil held the phone in between his ear and his shoulder as he stirred the pasta for dinner.

_“I have finished unpacking, but seem to be missing something still. Could I come over and look through your boxes to see if it got packed away somewhere else?”_

“Well, you know me, I was unpacked a while ago. You’re still welcome to drop by and see if I mistook any of your stuff for mine, though. We’re having pasta for dinner, if you want to join?”

_“Thank you, Virgil, I think I will.”_

There was a click as Logan disconnected the call, and Virgil maneuvered himself to put the phone down without dropping it in the boiling water.

“Roman!” 

A few moments later, the borrower poked his head out of the crevice next to the toaster. 

“You called?”

“We’re having a guest for dinner tonight, just wanted you to know so that you don’t accidentally reveal yourself.”

Roman saluted. “Thank you for the warning, I shall remain undetected!”

~~

Having Logan over for dinner was a treat. It had been a while since the two of them had talked, and so they did while the bread finished baking in the oven. 

“Janus! Dinner!”

Janus came barreling out of his room, and, when he noticed Logan was in the kitchen, beelined straight towards him and hugged his legs.

“Well, hello Janus! My, look at your hair! How did Virgil get your cornrows so small?”

Crap. Virgil hadn’t thought about that. How _was_ he supposed to explain the impossibly tiny hands that did Janus’ hair? 

He- Logan’s front pocket _moved_ and a small, dark head poked out. 

Then an entire person scrambled out of the pocket and rappelled down on a hook and string until he landed on Janus’ head. 

They bent down and examined the careful braiding. 

“Yup! This is Roman’s work alright!” The borrower cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled. “BROMAN! COME OUT, COME OUT, WHEREVER YOU ARE!”

There was a screech from within the wall, and Roman came careening out of the nearest exit. Which happened to be right over the oven, and therefore the extremely hot pan that had just come out of the oven. 

Virgil was first to react, grabbing Roman out of thin air as he flailed. 

“Dammit, Roman! What have I said about coming out over the oven?”

Roman had the good grace to look sheepish. “Not to?”

The borrower on Janus’ head laughed.

~~

They started having daily facetimes so that the brothers could talk to each other, since neither wanted to leave the homes they’d made for themselves. 

It worked out pretty well, and all because of some thunder.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! 
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
